


Please don't leave...

by MarxyM3M3L0RD



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Framer/Jester is a craving I have too, I kind of a vent for me, I might continue this with a chapter 2 but idk, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Read at your risk, Sad, Suicidal Themes, depressive content I guess, something personal dont want to go into detail, the mafia is in the character section but not specifically mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxyM3M3L0RD/pseuds/MarxyM3M3L0RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Framer/Jester oneshot, not as fluffy as one would hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't leave...

Framer sat on the chair next to the doors to the emergency room of the hospital. He tried wiping away some tears, but they kept on flowing. He clutched his trousers, biting his lip. After what felt like forever, he heard the doors open. A bed was brought towards another room. Framer followed the people. He had to get there. He had to be there.  
  
He hadn't been there. He was missing one time. One single fucking time.

 

Framer gulped, biting back a sob. When he had arrived in the room, he looked at the doctor. “Is he going to make it?” he asked, biting his lip again. The doctor nodded slightly, worry still flashing in his eyes. “His state is currently stable, but I don't know if it will stay like this.” he replied, before leaving the room. Framer took his spot in the chair next to the bed.

 

Why did he have to be missing. Why did he have to be gone for one night.

 

Framer wanted to beat himself up for this. It was his fault. Because he had been missing. Broken the promise, because he was given no other choice. And with that, everything that could go wrong went wrong.

 

He sighed, continuing to wait. He wasn't going to meet up with the others tonight. Not in a situation like this. Never. Framer waited and waited. Waited for _him_ to wake up. He had to. This couldn't be it.

 

Eventually, he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. A hand reached out for him. “..Framer..” he heard a voice mutter. Framer looked over, noticing the Jester beginning to try and sit up. Framer told him to not get up, softly pushing him back into the bed. He kissed the Jester's forehead, trying his best to not cry in front of his lover, but it became impossible eventually, tears softly dripping onto the bedsheets. Jester was very weak and fragile. Framer didn't know if he could make it. He was praying, but he just didn't know. “..What.. happened..? Where.. are we?..” Jester muttered, breathing rather slowly, almost too slowly. “The hospital. We found you just in time.” Framer replied quietly, biting back sobs. Jester didn't do well at all. He didn't seem to recover. Jester stayed quiet after this. He had wanted it. He had believed that something happened to Framer. He couldn't take it anymore. After Executioner had left the house, he did it. He put everything he had into this one. His medicine, the knife and the noose. Yet he was still alive. He was feeling so weak though. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it. He felt weaker every moment, his heart was racing. That's when the door opened. The doctor's look was frightened. Something had gone wrong. Something was wrong. He wasn't going to make it. Jester reached out for Framer's hand one last time. He felt his consciousness slipping, his vision turned darker and blurrier with each moment. The doctor tried to do something. But it seemed to be too late. “..I'm so.. sorry.. Framer..” Jester whispered softly. Framer held onto Jester's hand with both of his. “No...Please..don't leave..” Framer weeped quietly, tears streaming down his face. Jester smiled softly. “I'm.. sorry.. I shouldn't have.. done it..” Jester muttered. Framer began sobbing. He didn't want Jester to die. He didn't want Jester to leave. He didn't know what to do without the other. “..Love you..Framer..” Jester whispered, the words basically being carried by the air. There was no beeps anymore. Jester's hand sunk down softly. There was only one constant sound filling the air, soon accompanied by Framer's sobs. Jester didn't deserve it. Jester had deserved to live. Why was life always this cruel?

 

The next day, Jester was burried with the other dead townfolk. Doctor, Mayor, Vigilante, even the entire Mafia, and specifically Executioner and Framer had come to the funeral. Once everyone had left, the only ones standing at the grave were Executioner and Framer. Both had just lost something important to them. Executioner had lost a relative, and Framer had lost his love. Both of them were left with a piece of them missing.

 

Framer didn't want to accept it.

 

Days later, a letter was found in Framer's house. It read the following:  
  
_“I didn't want to accept Jester's death. So I've been trying to find a way to bring him back for the past few days now. I finally found a way. But it has it's price. I'm so sorry to my fellow mafia members. We will see each other in another life, maybe._

 

_~Framer”_

 


End file.
